


Don't Mess With the Danvers

by Ellieroxx



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Action & Romance, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Lesbian Sex, Sad, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-06-12 15:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15342450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellieroxx/pseuds/Ellieroxx
Summary: Alex and Lena have been married for a year and are excited to take the next step in their lives and have a baby. Unfortunately those plans get put on hold when Alex is kidnapped. Many flashbacks will occur during certain parts like the wedding, first date, Lena finding out Kara is Supergirl and so on. AgentCorp all the way!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm excited to say that this is my first ever story on this site. It is also my very first Supergirl fan fiction story. I have become such a huge fan of AgentCorp ever since the con they were both at in Paris and it mad eme really want them cannon. This story is going to be full of action, romance and everything I feel most fans will love. I really need to thanks a few people for helping me achieve my dream of writing a story because without my 3 friends I don't think I would have done this. The first one I need to thank is user s_nebulosa who has helped me in many ways. She's also a really great writer. Then there is my beta who has given me most of my ideas and helped make this sorry even better. Her Tumblr is reminiscingjusttheotherday. I also have one other person who English isn't her first language but was willing to help anyways and she gave me some good ideas and editing help as well. Her Tumblr is gods-assistant. Hopefully you guys like this and will leave me many comments and feedback. I need all the support I can get. If you want to chat with me or look me up on Tumblr my user name on here is the same for Tumblr. Thanks guys and here is the first chapter!




 Lena was getting ready for her meeting when her office was filled with the song Rise by Katy Perry.   
  
~When, when the fire’s at my feet again   
  
And the vultures all start circling   
  
They’re whispering, you are out of time.~   
  


_ Oh God where is my phone? I don't believe I lost it in my office _ .

 

   She was close to giving up looking when she found her phone. It was the DEO and Lena thought Alex probably forget her phone.   
     “Hello?”    
     “Mrs. Danvers, this is Agent Vazquez from the DEO. I need to ask you a question, if you have time.”   
     “I’m afraid I can't at the moment. I have a meeting in fifteen.”

     “It’s about Alex, I'm sure you can give us five minutes.”   
     At the mention of Alex, Lena stopped looking for files and focused on the phone conversation.   
     “Okay, what about her? Can we keep it short, I would still like to get to my meeting on time."    
     “She hasn't shown up to work yet and it's not like her to be late or miss a day. Do you know where she might have gone?”   
    “The last time I saw her was before she left this morning and we had plans to meet up for lunch after my meeting. She never said anything about going anywhere before work.”    
    “Well, we can give her a little bit more time and if she doesn't show up then we will call you back.” 

     “Thank you, Agent Vazquez,” she hangs up and tries to call Alex, but can't get ahold of her. She doesn't panic yet, instead she calls her a couple more times. When she still can't get her to pick up, she freaks. 

     “Alex, I hope you're alright. Where are you?” Lena tries to think of where Alex could have gone or why she wasn't at work yet, but all it does is make her more nervous. 

 

_ 4 Hours Earlier _

__ Alex was the first one awake; she was always the first one to wake up before the alarm. She looks over at her, sleeping wife’s beautiful form then nuzzles in and kisses her neck. 

       “Good morning, Le,” Alex half moans in her ear while still kissing her. 

       Lena moans and groans before turning to look at the lovely woman laying next her.

       “Mmhh, morning Babe.”

       Alex doesn't let her gaze drift at all and it starts to make Lena feel uncomfortable and she laughs nervously.

       “What, Le?” Alex asks her, half chuckling. 

        “You're staring again.”

        “Oh, sorry my love.” 

        They stay contained in each other's love and warmth for a while longer till Lena breaks hold and gets up to go to the bathroom. Alex decides that this is a perfect moment to make some breakfast for the two of them. 

         All of a sudden Alex jumps a mile when Lena sneaks up on her. 

         “Hey Al,” Lena says seductively. “Those pancakes smell delicious.” Lena wraps her arms around Alex's waist and puts her head on her shoulder. 

        “Thank you. They should be done in a few minutes.”

        Lena goes to set the table while Alex finishes up breakfast.

        They sit down, ready to eat and Alex notices there is an envelope on the table by her plate. 

         “Le, what's this?” she asks inquisitively.

         “Open it and see for yourself, babe.” 

         She opens it and starts to tear up.  

         “You're given a clean bill of health to carry our baby. I'm so happy everything worked out well. I can't wait to have our little family,” Alex says, in between tears of joy and kisses her long and hard on the lips. 

        “I love you, Ally and I'm excited to take the next step as well. This is such a great thing and I can't wait to go to the doctors to have our family start.” 

       They eat and stare at each other so in love and awe. Alex just keeps smiling at Lena and shaking her head like she can't believe this is happening. 

       “We are really gonna be parents. I can't believe this is becoming so real now,” Alex says with a big happy smile on her face. 

       “Yeah we are.” You could hear the touch of nervousness in Lena's voice as she says that.

       Alex looks at her wife with concern and asks her, “Hey, what's wrong?” 

       “Nothing's wrong. I'm fine.”

        Alex gives her that look she does when she knows someone is lying, “No, really, you're not fine. Please talk to me. Do you not want to be a mother? Do you not want to get pregnant? Do you want me to get pregnant instead?” 

       “A, please, just drop it,” Lena sharply replies to Alex. She realizes that the hormone shot she was given to prepare for the procedure has started to kick in and has made her a little more irritable than usual. Lena gets up, cleans her spot and as she's walking to the sink, tears start to fall. 

       Alex picks up her stuff and walks over to Lena, while wrapping her arms around her, “Leki, what's the matter? Please tell me. I don't like it when you shut me out. I'm your wife and soon to be mother of our child. You can tell me anything.”

         At that moment, Lena's tears start flowing and she looks at her beautiful badass wife, “I'm scared Ace. I don't think I can do this.”

       “Leki, we are in this together. Why are you so afraid? Is it because you were a Luthor?” 

       She silently nods and Alex just holds her close, not needing any other explanation because she can sense everything Lena is currently feeling. 

      “I love you so damn much right now, Le. Screw your mother and your old last name. You're a badass Danvers woman now and I won't let your mother anywhere near you or our baby. I will do anything I can to make sure you guys are safe, ok?” She smiles at her wife and kisses her which makes Lena relax a little more. 

      “Ok. Thank you for reassuring me about this. I'm so glad I married you. I don't think I ever would have gotten this far if I hadn't.”

       “Same here. We make each better people. I love you so much. Why don't you go get ready for work as I clean up,” Alex mentions, as she pushes Lena away in the direction of the bathroom. 

      Lena sighs and walks off to go get ready for work. She undresses and hops into the shower, letting the warm water run over her body. She stands there in deep thought when she feels someone and jumps. 

      “ALEX!! You scared the shit out of me,” Lena says with a big smile on her face and she can see that Alex is chuckling at her.

     “Ally, it's not funny,” she says as she smacks her arm.

     “Oh, but it is my love,” Alex whispers in Lena's ear as she starts to suck on her neck and it makes Lena moan. 

    “Al-alex,” she moans while her breathing is sporadic.

    Alex smiles and kisses her neck some more, while making her way down her body. 

    Lena squirms at Alex's touch and it makes Alex smirk. After a few minutes of fooling around, Lena asserts some dominance and pins Alex up against the wall. She starts to kiss her hard and long before she sucks her all over. 

     “Le,” Alex moans breathlessly. 

      “Shhh!” 

      Things start to get heated at that point and before long they realize it's getting late. 

     “Dang it, Alex. How come you always make us late?” Lena hisses though a large smirk. 

     “Um, excuse me, miss one more time please girl. You are the one always making us late, not I,” Alex huffs. 

     Lena playfully hits Alex's arm, “Shut up, babe!”

     They both get out of the shower and start getting dressed for work. Lena chooses a powerful looking yet sophisticated suit for her meeting today and Alex goes for her normal everyday look of kevlar with her boots. Once dressed Lena emerges and Alex's jaw drops. 

      “Oh my gawd, you're gonna knock them dead in that suit, Hon,” Alex mentions, while biting her lower lip. 

      “Thanks, darling. You don't look so bad yourself either. I love it when you wear tight leather with those sexy boots,” Lena tells Alex, while looking her up and down with those sexy eyes. 

       “Tonight we can celebrate and talk more about having a baby, but now I must be getting to work. Good luck with the meeting today, Leki.” Alex says as she gets up to kiss her wife goodbye. 

       “I love you my little hedgehog,” Lena whispers in her ear. 

       “I love you too, always.”

        Alex leaves and Lena is now alone gathering up her stuff for the meeting later today that she is dreading. She lets her mind drift as she is finishing up and before too long, a tear falls. 

_ I'm so excited that Alex is ready to take the next step, but I'm a real Luthor and our baby will be part Luthor. Bad things happen to Luthor's and I don't want that for our baby. On the other hand, I really want to be a mother and can't wait. Alex, I know will keep us safe. Maybe after our talk tonight we can set everything up and I can be pregnant soon.  _

__ Her hands move to her stomach and she smiles. 

_ A little baby half Alex, half me will grow inside me one day soon and one way or another I have to be ready for it. Ugh, I'm gonna get fat. Ew. Oh well, Alex will still love me if I'm fat because it's all the baby's fault.  _

__ She smiles again and can't wait for the next step in their life to begin. After she gathers up her stuff, she goes downstairs to get in her brand new 2019 Lexus LFA that Alex somehow managed to buy her for their one year wedding anniversary. She never did ask Alex how she was able to afford such an expensive car for her because she knows she would never take money from their account without asking first. She gets in and her car purrs awake and Lena just marvels at the sound of it. She takes a minute to get settled, then takes off towards L Corp. 

       Alex decided on the way to work she was going to make a pit stop because she was so excited about tonight. She stopped in front of the little baby boutique around the corner from work, parked her newish bike that the DEO gave her after her last one blew up. She looked back at it and sighed. 

_ I guess I'll have to get a normal car now. Lena's car can't fit a baby well and a baby totally can't fit on a motorcycle. I'll have to talk it over with the wife tonight.                         _

__ She walks in and looks at all the baby onesies and tries to find one to give Lena tonight. She finds one and it makes her laugh. 

_ This is perfect. Lena will find it just as funny. 'mommy + mommy + test tube = me’ totally us! I have to get this for her and our little one cause that how he or she will be made.  _

__ She purchases the onesie and stuffs it in her saddle bag. As she goes to put her helmet on she is approached by a guy wearing a mailman uniform. 

     “You're Lena Luthor's wife, correct?” he asks gingerly.

      “I am her,” she says in a surprised tone as the mailman hands her a package and runs off. 

       She looks at the envelope and it says, ' _ For the wife of Lena Luthor _ .’ upon reading that she rips the package open to find a note along with her wife's wedding ring, that she swore she saw on her finger this morning. 

 


	2. Making Her Mine

 

 “Lena Luthor, as I live and breath. I never thought you would be one of the first people I saw once I got out of jail. I must be pretty special,” Morgan Edge scoffs.

      “Don't flatter yourself there too much Morgan. I'm only here because you called a meeting and L Corp needed to be present,” Lena sneers at him.

      “Sure, whatever you say Lena my dear.”

      “Morgan, let's just get this over with. I have better things to do then to listen to you all day.”

       “Ok ok. Let's get ready for this meeting. Please leave your phone in the basket and you can pick it up after the meeting. I don't like to be distracted with people on their phones during my meetings.”

       Lena hesitantly puts her phone in the basket and then steps through the metal detector. She walks into the board room and takes a seat near the end of the table.

       Five minutes later the meeting starts and Lena drifts off into her own thoughts. Even though the meeting is about saving the aliens and her sister in-law is one, she can't focus on Edge. He is so dry and boring when presenting that it could almost put her to sleep.

     Lena is staring down and looks at her finger and realizes that she forgot to put on her rings that she always wears, until she remembers she doesn't want Edge to find out she's married. She keeps thinking about the rings and smiles to herself.

       _I remember when Alex proposed to me. It was one of the happiest days in my whole life._  

 

   _Flashback to the Proposal_

It had been six months since Alex and Lena had started dating and for either one that was a long time. Lena had never been with anyone guy or girl as special as Alex was to her. Alex was her soulmate and the only one she truly felt safe around anymore. She used to feel safe around Supergirl but she couldn't trust her anymore. James had broken her heart in more ways than once. He said she was worse than Lex after she made a pretty big decision which ended up hurting a lot of innocent people, but saving a lot at the same time. Sam left her along with Ruby to go back to their original home. Eve wasn't really anything more than a work friend to her. Kara and Alex were both there for her, but Kara always had this secretive side that Lena couldn't stand. Alex never kept secrets from her and Lena liked that about her.

     They had started to grow closer working together to help Sam and eventually just ended up falling in love.

     It was their sixth month anniversary and Alex had called Kara up.

     “Hey there sis. Um I need to ask you a favor.”

     “Anything for you Alex.”

     “Well I want to ask Lena to marry me tonight and I was wondering if you would help me plan the proposal out?”

     “OH MY GOODNESS. You're going to ask Lena to marry you?? Of course I would help. I am so excited for you two! I know she will say yes because she told me the other day that she hasn't felt as safe with anyone except for you and doesn't think she could spend the rest of her life without you.”

      “She really said all that?”

      “Yes Alex, she did and I'm gonna help you make the woman you love your fiancé.”

       “Thanks sis. So I'll see you soon at work and we can talk it over there.”

       “Sounds like a great idea. I'll see you there in twenty minutes.”

       Alex arrives at work to find Kara already there, sitting in the conference room waiting for her.

       Before she can walk in, Kara grabs her arm and pulls her into the room, all giddy and bursting with excitement.

        “This is so exciting, Alex. I can't believe you're really gonna ask her.”

         “I know. You're so excited you're repeating yourself.”

          “Sorry, I just can't help it. I am just so happy for you. Maggie was a good bit of fun while you were new and fresh to all this, but Lena here is the real deal. She's the one you're meant to be with. You deserve to give her your heart and soul. You guys complete each other. She gives you the softer, gentler and carefree side, whereas you give her comfort, safety and love. I-I I can't stop gushing about you two.”

        “Clearly I can tell. Now, what have you come up with for my proposal?”

        “Ok, so, I have come up with three ideas. One is elaborate and very fancy, one is simple, but memorable and the last one is very unique and hard for anyone to top.”

        “Well if I know Lena as well as I think I do, I think she would love something simple but memorable. So, what do you have in mind for that?”

        “I um, actually knew you would pick this idea because it's got Lena written all over it. So I made a reservation at Chez Loma’s.”

        “Seriously?! Lena has been trying to get us in there for weeks and even with her status she can't get in. How did you do it?”

        “Well I told them that Lena Luthor was going to be proposed to tonight and needed something special. They totally agreed to it without hesitation and even did something really special for the two of you.”

        “Kara, did you do what I think you did? Did you get us a private table outside on that really awesome deck?”

        “Nothing less for Miss Luthor as they told me. She deserves the best. So tonight you have reservations at 7pm and you need to both dress up. You will be greeted by your personal chef for the night. He will make it the most spectacular meal you've ever had.”

        “That's way too much. There's no way I can afford that even though Lena is literally made of money. I don't like to use her money like that.”

       “Don't worry we have it all taken care of for you. Just enjoy your night with your girl.”

       “That sounds just perfect.”

       “That's not all. You're not proposing to her during dinner. You're going to take her by the hand after dinner over to the winery where the sun will be setting. You will lead her to the middle of the vines to find a chair for her sitting there. Then, soft music will start playing and you will pop the question right then and there. It will be super romantic. She will love it so much.”

       “Sis, it's perfect! Thank you so much for planning all of this.”

       “Of course. You're my only sister and I need you to do this right this time. And Alex, I'm sure she's gonna say yes. If she doesn't she's an idiot and I know she's totally not, but you know. I'm glad you like the idea.”

      Alex is crying slightly at the thought of asking Lena to marry her.

     “I can't believe I'm actually gonna ask her to marry me. I can't imagine my life without her and she's my everything now. We had a rocky start there, but now it's all good. Again, thank you Kara for everything. I love you always.”

      “Always.”

      “Kara, may I add something that I may need yours and Winn's help for?”

      “Sure, what is it?”

      “I would like to possibly sing I Choose You by Sara Bareilles to her. I think it would be perfect. She would love it so much.”

      “I think that's an excellent idea, Alex. That's such a beautiful song and it's just right for popping the question. I'm glad you came up with another great idea for tonight.”

     “Me too. I can't believe I'm gonna do this. Oh my! I'm about to have a fiancé.”

     Alex starts to get butterflies just thinking about tonight and Kara puts a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

     “What should I wear? I don't really own any dresses.”

     “I figured that and J’onn told me he was gonna take care of that part for you.”

     “He doesn't have to do that for me.”

     “You're essentially his daughter so he felt he had to.”

     When Alex hears that, she tears up a little because she loved that J’onn wanted to be involved in such an important part of her engagement.

“Kara, do you think you could round up all our family and friends in a few short hours notice and tell them all to meet at my place dressed up? I want to involve everyone important in our lives in this life-changing decision.”

     “Of course I can. Just leave me a list of everyone you would like there and I'll make sure they are the ones you are surrounded by tonight.”

      “Thank you so much, sis. I don't know what I would do without you.” Alex goes to hug her and she can tell Kara is crying.

       “Tears of joy, right?”

       “Yes they are. I'm happy that you finally found the one you want to start the next chapter of your life with, even if she may be six years younger. No one will ever compete with Lena and I'm afraid that now you're stuck with her. She's not gonna go anywhere for a very long time.”

        “All the other woman are going to be so jealous, but I don't care. I've got the prize winning girl and that's all that matters. I can't wait to make Lena my wife.”

        The day drags, battles are endless and the mounds of paperwork seem to never end. To Alex this is the longest day of her life only because she wants to get to the end of it so urgently. Finally after what seems like ages to her, Kara comes up to her.

      “Hey Alex it's finally 5:45 and time for you to call Lena and get on with your night.”

      “Really it's time?!” Kara nods. **“** Well then I better go call her now. Thanks again for everything.”

       She kisses Kara's cheek,walks away, and heads towards the garage while calling Lena.

       “Hey there, sexy,” Lena says in a breathy tone.

        “Hey babe. Are you done with work?” Alex asks in hope that she hasn't left yet.

        “No, I still have some paperwork I need to finish before I can leave.”

       “Well, drop everything you're currently doing and go down to the front door. There will be a delivery for you coming any minute now.”

       Lena takes the elevator down to the main floor, goes outside and sees a dry cleaning truck with a man approaching her with a bag.

     “Alex, what are you up to? Did you just buy me a new dress?”

     Lena signs for the dress and starts to walk back upstairs.

      “Maaayyybe.”

      Lena gets back to her office and unzips the bag to reveal a gorgeous long blue lace dress. She stares at it and feels her heart start to race.

      “Oh My Goodness, Ally it's so beautiful. I just love it so much. Thank you. Now, why did you buy that for me? I don't need any new dresses.”

      “Yes you do. Just put it on and be ready to go by 6:45. Have your hair and makeup done as well. Once that time arrives I need you to go wait outside your building and there will be a car waiting for you.”

      “Alex, what do you mean?”

      “Babe just shut up, get dressed and go find that car waiting for you. No more questions. Just go do it. I love you. Bye!”

      Alex hangs up the phone before Lena could protest or ask anymore questions. If she didn't just hang up on her, she might not be able to keep the secret much longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience with me for not updating as soon as most would like. I went camping for a week and didn't have much time to write. I'm glad you all still came back to read the story and didn't give up on me or the story. Please feel free to leave and comments or feedback and I'll get back to you. Thanks so much!!


	3. Will You Marry Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been just over a month since I last updated but chapter 3 took a while to write then I just didn't have a chance to update. I hope that I haven't lost any followers or readers cause I don't update quickly. Thank you for your patience as I work though this story. Just remember that great writing takes time to become amazing. Thanks to everyone who has stated and helped me along the way.

        Lena was so excited that she needed to sneak a peek before she got upstairs.

       “Oh Ally, you didn't!” Lena thought out loud as she saw the beautiful, navy blue fabric of the dress.

       She ran upstairs, rushed to the bathroom and put the dress on. When she saw how it looked on her she gasped.

       “I can see why she picked this one for me. It's just perfect.”

       Lena finishes getting ready, looks in the mirror and she starts to get butterflies in her stomach. She is shaking all over and her nerves get the better of her.         

      Looking at the clock she realizes she has some time before she has to go, so she tries to calm herself down.

 

_Meanwhile at Alex's place_

    There is a knock on the door and she opens it to find J'onn standing there holding a dress bag.

       “Hey there, Alex. I've got a dress you're gonna love.”

       “Thank you so much, J'onn. You know you didn't have to do this.” Alex starts to unzip the bag and smiles.

       “I know, but this is what a father does for his daughter.”

       She starts to tear up which in turn makes J'onn tear up as well.

       “Do you want to stay to see it on me?”

        “Of course I would.” J'onn smiles and Alex rushes off to go put the dress on. She comes out all dressed up and J'onn stares at her.

        “What?!”

        “Nothing. It's just you're so beautiful that there is no way Lena could resist you.”

        “Thanks again for everything J'onn.”

        He smiles, hugs her and tells her that he'd see her soon before walking out. Alex is now left alone and tries to make sure she's got everything ready for the perfect night.

       She decided that she should practice the song one more time. She is dancing around the room when she comes face to face with Kara.

        “Kara what are you doing here?”

        “I just wanted to make sure everything is going well and that you're ready for tonight.”

        “Of course I'm ready. I can't wait. Do you have her ring?”

        “Here you go.” Kara hands the ring box over to Alex.

        “It's amazing, just like my girl. Oh my!” Alex starts to freak out and feels as if she could throw up.

       “Alex, is everything alright?”

       “Yeah, I'm just so nervous and excited. This is such a big life changing decision.” Alex starts tearing up.

       “Hey, hey, hey. Don't cry or you'll make me cry and I can't cry till she says yes.” Kara hugs her and rubs her shoulders.

       “You can do this. She won't say no. You and her are destined to be together. If she does say no I'll set her straight.” They both start laughing and at that point Alex knows everything is gonna be alright.

      “Ok, I guess I should get going. I'll see you and everyone else in a couple hours. I love you, sis. Again, thanks!”

      “Love you too and don't worry about it. Go get your girl!”

      Kara leaves and Alex is alone again. She opens the ring box and looks at the ring. She could totally imagine this on the finger of her girl and couldn't wait any longer. She calls the limo to come a little early and then texts Lena to be ready in twenty-five minutes.

       6:30 rolls around and Lena walks out the front door of L Corp looking like a royal princess. She looks around and sees that a limo is pulling up and a driver is getting out to open the door.

      Alex gets out and Lena gasps because she has never seen her look so beautiful which causes her to tear up.

     Alex walks over to her, “Le, babe don't cry. I love you so much and you my dear are stunning.” She takes her arm and kisses it before adding a very lovely corsage to it.

     “It smells amazing. Thank you, Ally. I never realized how much I love this dress on you. It makes you look so sexy.” Lena smirks and licks her lips before going in for a long, sloppy kiss.

      “Well are you ready to find out why we are both dressed up so much?”

     “Of course I am. It must be something real important if you're wearing a dress for it. Will I get to see you wear one again?”

    “If you like them so much on me you just might. Now sit back, relax and enjoy this glass of peach wine before we arrive.”

    Lena gladly accepts the glass and they dive into some light chit chat for the twelve minute drive to Chez Loma’s.

    “No, Alex you didn't. No way!” Lena is bursting with excitement over the fact that they are at the restaurant she has always wanted to go to but never could get in.

     Alex looks at her and smiles, “Yes, yes I did. It's always been a place you have been dying to go and this night called for a very special place.”

     They walk out of the limo and are greeted by the hostess who takes them around the back of the restaurant to a private table. The table is set in the most gorgeous scene of winery and beautiful sunset with the beach just down below.

      They walk hand in hand over to the table. Alex sits after Lena, and the hostess then hands them each a menu.

      “The chef will be by shortly to take your personal orders. If it's not on the menu or you'd like it made different, don't be afraid to ask him. Now, would either of you like a glass of our finest wine,” the hostess explained then asked. Both of them gladly accepted the wine and the hostess left them to be alone.

      “This is amazing. Thank you so much for getting us in here!”

     “For you my dear, anything.”

      Moments later the chef walks over to take their order. They place their orders, with Lena having the Ratatouille and Alex being Alex opts for a filet mignon.

      “Typical Alex. Do you ever order anything that's not a steak?”

       “Once in a while. You just know me too well. Anyways, Lena I'm so glad that you’re mine. I truly found my home with you. You're the one I want to wake up next to each and every day. Thank you so much for choosing me to be the girl you were willing to risk everything for. I know it wasn't easy to actually accept you’re gay like it wasn't for me either. But if you had to pick, I was the best choice because the family and friends I have are super supportive and accepting that they made you feel safe. I...I...I,” Alex starts to choke up “I love you so damn much that I will go to the ends of the Earth to keep you safe. Always and forever.” Lena is now crying thanks to Alex's beautiful speech and Alex doesn't want her to cry anymore, so she leans in and kisses her long and hard.

      Lena deepens the kiss a little more before breaking it off for air, “Alex, I am so in love with you that I am not going anywhere. I'm staying right here with you forever. I couldn't imagine my life without you. Ever since day one my life has changed for the better. I don't feel threatened by my last name anymore and I owe that all to you. I'm also glad I chose you to be the one I came out for. If I hadn't, I don't think my life would be as amazing as it is right now. I have everything I have ever wanted and more with you. I can't wait to see what the future brings us and I hope it's good. I love you to the moon and back Ally. Always and forever!” They both are a weeping mess by now and the hostess brings over a box of tissues and sets them next to them. They sit there in silence for a little while before the food comes and they enjoy a nice meal together along with a couple glasses of wine each.

      After dinner is through Alex takes Lena by the hand and leads her into the Vines.

      “Wait here please my love. It's all gonna be worth it in the end! I promise.” Alex is smiling and walks away leaving Lena to wonder what the heck is going on.

 

 ~Let the bough break, let it come down crashing~

 

 _Wait is that? No way, it's not Alex._ Alex appears around the corner. _Oh my goodness!_ Tears start to fall and when Alex sees Lena she gets major butterflies in her stomach.

 

~Let the sun fade out to a dark sky. I can't say I'd even notice it was absent~

 

        Susan sneaks up behind her and taps her on the shoulder. Lena turns around and smiles as she is handed a coffee mug. The saying ‘ _tact_ _is for people who aren't witty enough to be sarcastic’_ makes her chuckle a little because it is totally perfect for the relationship the two women share.

      Susan hugs Lena and whispers in her ear, “You've got your hands full with that one,” before Alex takes her by the hand and sings to her some more while leading her down the stairs to the beach.

 

~Cause I could live by the light in your eyes~

 

       Along the path to the beach, Lena sees Imra walking up to her and she looks at Alex and smiles. Imra walks closer and hands her a box. Lena opens it and shows Alex and they both tear up. They see that her gift is a keychain that has a pair of baby footprints with the name Harley and the date of July 29th 2021. This gift is a glimpse of their future and it puts in stone a very important milestone in their lives.

       They both hug Imra and she whispers into Lena's ear, “Life can be unexpected but it's all worth it in the end.” Alex leads her on, dancing and singing.

 

~I'll unfold before you

Would have strung together  
The very first words   
Of a lifelong love letter~

 

       Lena sees Eve sitting on a rock on the beach and realizes that everyone she cares about is here for this special evening.  She dances closer to Lena and they both laugh. Eve hands her a tiny little Lego scientist girl who looks just like her and Lena smiles. It reminds her that they both are super smart women of science which is something that brings her and Eve a little closer.

       Eve pulls her closer and whispers to her, “You deserve all the happiness in the world.”

       

~Tell the world that we finally got it all right  
I choose you   
I will become yours and you will become mine   
I choose you   
I choose you   
(Yeeah)~

    

      They walk down the beach some more and come upon Lucy, her head stuck in a book that reads: How to Survive Family Life. They F*** You Up.

      She looks up, shuts the book and tosses to Lena before saying, “good luck!”

      

~There was a time when I would have believed them if they told me you could not come true~

 

     Alex looks at Lena, twirls her around, tucks her hair behind her ear and leans in for a kiss before she's interrupted by Nia.

     Lena turns to her and is handed a couple of pride stickers. One says pride with the flag and the other says love wins with a heart and the female symbols intertwined. Being a newer friend their relationship isn't as close but they still are friends nonetheless.

       Nia whispers to her in a hug, “she’s your everything. Don't let her go.”

       Alex grabs Lena's hand and rushes with her towards the water this time.

 

~Just love's illusion  
But then you found me and everything changed~

 

      They dip their feet in and it's super cold, making Lena shiver. She feels a second pair of hands wrap around her and turns to find Jess leaning her head on her shoulder.

      Jess looks her deep in the eyes and hands her a very special gift. She sees that it's a sonogram of her baby in a frame asking her to be the godmother. Lena looks at her, wipes the tears forming and nods her head yes. They hug and Lena places a hand on the small bump starting to form and the baby kicks. She smiles and whispers to Lena, “Thank you. This little one's gonna love you so much.”

 

~And I believe in something again. My whole heart.~

 

     By this point Alex is trying to hold back tears, as is Lena and Winn comes along to wipe their tears. He hugs them both and playful hits Lena as a big brother would and she starts to smirk.

     Winn turns around to pick up a box and hand it to her. She reads the tag and it says: ‘wanna finish this with you.’ and opens it to reveal a half finished robot.

     “Oh Winn, of course.”

      They hug tightly and Winn whispers, “I love you, sis.” She kisses his cheek before turning back to Alex.

 

~Will be yours forever  
This is a beautiful start   
To a lifelong love letter~

 

     This time Alex picks her up and carries her on her back over to a lounge chair on the beach. The chair is next to a man reading a challenge math book. Lena looks at the book and the man feels her looking and puts the book down. Brainy smiles and hands the book over to her.

      “Only the smartest people in the world can read this book and you are one of them. Your smarts will get you far in the future and right now they have lead you to this beautiful woman.” He motions to Alex who is now standing behind her and she stands up and hugs her. He bids them adieu and walks off leaving them alone. The two of them look at each other before running down the beach while tossing sand in the air.

  

~ Tell the world that we finally got it all right. I choose you~

     They stop when they see a young boy building a sand castle and Lena goes over to help and she realizes it's Carter. He lights up and hugs her super tight.

     “Lena!! It's L Corp.” He points to the sand sculpture he's building.

     “Tá sé (It is),” Lena chuckles, “it's brilliant Carter.”

     He smiles widely and turns around to grab a Lego set of L Corp.

    “Thanks for taking such good care of me. You'll make a great mother.”

     Lena winks at him, ruffles his hair and waves to him as she walks back to Alex.

     

~I will become yours and you will become mine  
I choose you   
I choose you~

 

      They walk up to the stairs and stop when they see Cat standing against the wall. They casually hug and Cat looks at Lena in that caring special way only a mother figure would.

      “I'm sorry I couldn't give this to you on your actual 10th birthday.”

      Lena sees that it is the picture of them laughing at the last party they were at together and a CD that had all the songs Cat got Lena to dance to back in the day. She sniffles, looks to Cat and hugs her again.

       “Don't you dare let this one go. She brings out your fun side and you need that every once in a while.”

      

~We are not perfect. We'll learn from our mistakes~

 

      They come to the top of the stairs and sitting on top of the wall is none other than Miss Ruby Arias. She jumps down and embraces Lena in a giant hug, then tells Lena to turn around as she fastens a locket around her neck.

       “It’s beautiful, mo iníon bhaistí.(My Goddaughter)” she says in-between tears while trying to open the locket.

    “Here let me help you Aintín (Auntie),” Ruby said while opening it for her to reveal three photos. The first is one when Ruby was five and Lena was seventeen and they were having fun while learning to ride a bike. The second one was a recent picture of Alex, Ruby, Sam and herself at the DEO where they were all smiling and happy. Then the last picture is one of the first pictures Sam and Lena took during freshman fun day. It's of Sam smiling and Lena being her dorky self she was only around people she's super comfortable with.

     She smiles and kisses Ruby's head. Ruby looks at her and whispers to her, “Thanks for teaching me the things my mom couldn't. I love you so much!”

     They both are tearing up and Ruby nods towards Alex and pushes Lena at her. Alex grabs her hand and starts to walk backwards on the porch.

 

~And as long as it takes I will prove my love to you~

 

      Alex bumps into Sam and Lena chuckles. Sam playfully pushes Alex out of the way and walks to Lena. She stands there for a minute and makes her famous I'm thinking face. She nods, takes the sweatshirt she's wearing off and throws it at Lena.

       Lena looks at it and reads that it is her MIT Management school one. She smells it and it smells like her and Lena beams. They embrace in a hug and two cheek kisses before Sam whispers to her, “Go get that girl you've told me you've always wanted. She's waiting for you!”

 

~I am not scared of the elements  
I am under-prepared, but I am willing~

 

      The women keep walking around the porch and come to a bench. Alex lets Lena sit first, then someone sits down next before Alex can sit and you can basically hear Alex's eyes roll.

     She makes an exit from the scene and Lena is left alone with J'onn. He glances at her and grins seeing that she looks like she's on cloud nine. He is practically crying now and sniffles. Lena comforts him by taking him into her arms and hugs him tightly.

       J'onn hands her a tiny box and she finds a necklace with a bottle of Mars moon dust in it. She looks over at him and he puts the necklace on for her.

       He evaluates her as a whole and whispers to her, “I know I'm practically your father too but I was Alex's first. So if you ever hurt her or break her heart, I'm coming for you,” J'onn says all seriously, making Lena a little upset at him. He glances at her and breaks out in laughter.

    “You know I'm just kidding right?” Lena lets out a big sigh of relief and nods.

     “Now, filia mea (my daughter), I love you so much. Go get that girl of yours.”

      She runs off to go find Alex and hears her singing, but can't see her.

~And even better I get to be the other half of you~

 

    She's looking for Alex when she bumps into Eliza. Eliza gives her a giant hug and kisses her cheek.

     “Hi, sweetie,” she chokes out and Lena notices she's tearing up and Alex has stopped singing, but the music is still playing.

     “Hello, Eliza.”

     Eliza takes her hand and leads her over to another bench and they sit. She reaches under it to pull out a bag and hand her a beautiful worn stuffed lion.

      “This was Alex's when she was younger. Now that you're practically family I want you to have it. Also, don't ever call me Eliza again.” Lena looks at her questioningly. “You're from now on only allowed to call me mom.”

      Lena is now on the verge of full out crying. She's never had someone tell her she can call them mom. She hugs her again and then squeezes the lion.

     Eliza walks away and before she is out of earshot Lena yells, “Bye, Mom. I love you.” She waves and then Eliza is gone.

     

~Tell the world that we finally got it all right. I choose you~

 

      As she keeps walking to find out where Alex could be, Lena is pulled off to the side by none other than Kara.

     “Hey there, girly. Just wanted to say congratulations.”

      Lena tilts her head in a questioning manner and Kara looks longingly at her.

    “Congratulations on...on...on becoming my sister. Now that you two are dating I can call you my sister.”

     She tries not to blow the surprise, but it's hard not to so she shoves the picture frame in her hands. Lena inspects the frame that says 'Lena, sometimes being a big sister is better than being a superhero’ and hugs Kara.

      “I've never had a sister and I feel like you're gonna be the best big sister ever. I love you so much,” Lena explains while tears fall down her face.

      “Please don't cry or you're gonna make me cry. I can't cry yet. You haven't…” her sentence trails off and she kisses Lena good luck and tells her to find the woman of her dreams who is waiting for her on the other side.

  

~I will become yours and you will become mine  
I choose you   
I choose you   
I choose you~

 

     When the song ends, Alex is down on one knee and all of their family and friends are gathered around and Lena is crying tears of joy.

      “Lena, from the first moment I saw you, I knew something was different. Saving you that first time was weird because I knew if I didn't Kara would beat me up. It actually turned out afterwards that I couldn't let you die that day. Then, as time went on and I was with Maggie and you, James I just thought ‘ok, I’m happy’. I wasn't though. Maggie was good fun, but not who I truly wanted to be with. Once I ended it with her I couldn't get you out of my mind. Everywhere I looked I saw you. I couldn't say anything though because you were with James. It wasn't until that night at the karaoke bar that I knew you wanted me too. Those songs weren't meant for James, they were meant for me. I knew you secretly loved me. I was so damn happy that a beautiful woman such as yourself wanted me. I was so happy that for weeks I did all I could to get you to break up with him so I could ask you out. You finally did, only after Kara made you.” She laughs and sniffles, trying to hold back the tears. “When we finally got together, my whole life changed for the better. You helped me see life in a whole new way and I'm grateful for that. I couldn't imagine waking up each day next to anyone but you. I couldn't imagine starting a family one day with anyone but you and I couldn't imagine marrying anyone but you. So Miss Lena Kieran Luthor will you marry me and become a badass Danvers?”

     They both are in tears and Lena can barely speak, but a yes escapes her lip and she pulls Alex in for a big long kiss and Alex puts the ring on her.

   “Beidh grá agam duit go deo,”(I’ll love you forever)  Alex says to Lena making her tear up again. She loves that Alex learned Irish for her because it means she doesn't want her to forget the good parts of her past.

     “Cloíche is go deo, mo gach rud,” (Forever and always, my everything) Lena replies while getting choked up.

Everyone around them erupts in cheers and happy tears all excited for the two of them.

     Kara shoots Lena a glance, “Welcome to the family. Life will never be the same again with this one.” They all laugh and congratulate them on getting engaged before they walk away leaving the two of them alone.

     “Now my fiancée, let's go home and celebrate.”

      Lena smiles, nods and kisses Alex again. She can't believe she's about to become a Danvers, but it's all she's ever wanted. Life will never be the same again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of the words in a different language I used was lrish and the one different phrase that J'onn said was in Latin because I figured that language was the closest to what Martian language could look like.


	4. Where's Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is kidnapped and Lena freaks out when Alex doesn't show up for their lunch date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back to writing this story. Hopefully you guys are still interested in it and can't wait to read what I have coming next. It gets more interesting and I think many people will find it perfect. Can't wait for you all to read chapter 4. I'd like to give a big big shout-out to mw4vt9 (AO3 username) for all the help and editing she's done for me. Without her I don't know if this chapter would ever have been written or finished. Please if you have a chance go look her up. She writes the most amazing Agentcorp stories as well.

       Lena is brought back to reality when Edge tries to get her attention several times. 

       “Miss Luthor, I will not ask you again,” Edge says with a little distaste in his voice.

       Lena is startled and totally forgets that to some people she is still Miss Luthor and not Mrs. Danvers.

        “Sorry could you repeat the question? I couldn't hear you.” She asks Edge. 

         He repeats the question and Lena answers him, trying to stay neutral about the whole alien situation. She doesn't want him finding out that she's married to Alex and Kara is her sister in law.

 

_ One hour earlier _

__ Alex got back on her bike, the words from the note she read kept replaying in her mind. She couldn't stop thinking about Lena and she didn't care that she was speeding, as long as she got to Lena before it was too late. 

        As she was driving, her mind wandered to Lena. She wondered how in the world they would be able to get Lena to take off her ring and every idea she had frightened her. 

       She parked her bike a few blocks away as the note instructed and walked towards the location she thought Lena would be at.

       On the walk over her body was shaking with fear and anger for she didn't know what they could do to Lena and all she could think about was how her future could be ending today with her. 

         Alex arrived at the location. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Upon knocking, the door opens and she is lead into the building by two buff security men. The men take her into a room where she finds herself face to face with none other than Lex Luthor himself. 

         “Hello there Alex. How nice it is to finally meet my new sister. I've heard so much about you.” Lex said snidely to her. 

         Alex ignored him because all she really wanted to know was where her beautiful wife was.

        “Lex, where is Lena? I came here to get her back. I brought what you asked in exchange for my wife.” Alex looked him dead in the eye, scowled and handed over the flashdrive he asked for. 

__ Lex scoffed at her, “what a naive girl you are. Do you really think I'm just going to hand her over to you like that? Not a chance in Hell. Guys you know what to do with her. Oh and Alex, Lena was never ever here. I just pretended she was to get you here. You were who I was after all along. You fell into my trap way too easily.” 

        They had a good hold on Alex and started to head off for the next room when she stopped them. She turned around and looked at him, “then if Lena isn't here, how did you get her wedding ring? She never takes it off." 

        " Well you see, my sister isn't as smart as she may claim to be. She thought her secret vault was hidden well enough, but I still found it in her bookshelf behind a row of old books.” Lex explained to her. 

        "How in the world did you manage to open it? There is a passcode and God knows Lena would never pick something that could be easily figured out.” Alex explained to Lex. 

        " Oh, well it was actually quite simple. I knew she was born over in Ireland and she knew some Irish. I took that knowledge and combined that with the fact that the one person she loves most in the world is you. Then I had to find out what Alex was in Irish and once I did I was able to open the vault.”

        Alex glared at him and started to fight the restraints she was put in. 

        “Ah, ah, ah. Not so fast. I'm not letting you get off that easily. I thought that my baby sister would protect this drive more.” Lex told her in a mischievous voice. Alex was getting ferocious at lex for keeping her locked up like this. 

        “She was planning on using this for good, not let it fall into the hands of her maniac brother. Now please let me go back to Lena. She's probably freaking out because I missed lunch.” 

         " Ha, you think I'm gonna let you go do you?! I'm just getting started with my plan and you're the main event. I needed you all along because you'll do anything to save and get back to Lena.” Lex smiled evilly and walked out leaving Alex alone and locked up.  

 

_ Two hours later _

 

        Lena returned to her office and realized it was time for her lunch date with her wife. She walked over to Jess and asked her to order them lunch from Noonan's and for her to get something for herself as well.

        Jess walked into the room after ordering their food and told her it would take about 30 minutes before their food would arrive. Lena looked at her watch and figured Alex should be on her way by now. She picked up her phone and saw four missed calls from the DEO. She just brushed the calls off decided to wait until the food was there to see if Alex had shown. 

         Jess knocked on her door 30 minutes later to deliver their lunch and noticed Alex wasn't there. 

        “Lena do you want me to call Alex for you and see where she is,” Jess asked her with concern in her voice. 

        “No, thank you. I'll check in with her office. They left me some missed calls,” Lena told her smiling sadly. 

       Jess walked back to her desk and left Lena alone to call the DEO back. She didn't hesitate because they did tell her once already that Alex wasn't there this morning. So she quickly dialed the number. 

      “Agent Vasquez speaking, how may I help you?” 

     “Hi, this is Lena Danvers returning your calls.” 

     “Mrs. Danvers, your wife has not been into work yet and she's never been this late before.” 

     “She left early for work this morning and didn't say she was going anywhere. She should have been there by now.” Vasquez could hear the fear in Lena's voice. 

     " Mrs. Danvers you have not seen her have you?" 

     “No, no I have not. She was supposed to meet me at my office for lunch and she didn't show up. She would never miss a lunch date. Where could she be?” 

      “Mrs. Danvers we are going to try our best to find out where your wife is. In the meantime try her cell phone, even though we've tried and got nothing, and then call Kara.” 

       Lena thanked them and hung up the phone. With her vision clouded by tears, hands shaking, heart racing and head pounding she dialed her wife's number. 

_ Alex please pick up the phone. I hope you're ok. Pick up! _

__ Ring number one...number two…number three.  _ Come on pick up babe.  _ Ring number four… voicemail. She tried three more time and each time no answer. She never left a voicemail because she knew Alex wouldn't be able to understand a word she said because she was so worried. 

        She knew the next step was to call and inform Kara that her sister was missing. She tried to calm herself down before calling Kara, but as soon as Kara picked up the phone, Lena was softly crying again.

          “Hey Lena, is everything ok? Is it Alex? Did you two have a fight again?" Kara asked. 

         Lena could barely choke out a response, but it was enough of one for Kara to understand. 

         “No everything is not ok. It's Alex. Um...um… well Vazquez called me and told me Alex didn't show up for work today. She also missed our lunch date and she never misses that.” Lena was now crying a little harder and Kara knew what she needed to do. 

         “I'll be over in a few minutes because you clearly need someone to be there with you. This is hard on you not knowing where Alex is. Go home and I'll be there. I'll stay with you until she returns. And Lena, just know I love you.” 

         " Thank you Kara. I'll leave work shortly. And I love you too.” 

        Lena hung up the phone and told Jess she was taking some time off and to have Sam take over till she returned. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first ever Supergirl fan fiction. Please don't be shy and please leave any comments and feedback you may have for me. I'll definitely take everything into consideration for future chapters. Thanks so much!!


End file.
